U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,325, which is incorporated herein by reference in entirety discloses a resistance device with a combination of power-generating and eddy-current magnetic resistance having an outer fly wheel fastened on a central axle of a frame and fitted with a permanent magnet on the inner circular edge to form a rotor type, and the fly wheel is connected with a stator core fastened on the frame; more, one end of the central axle is stretching out of the frame and fitted with a belt wheel; the front end of the frame is fitted with a resistance device core adjacent to the outer edge of the fly wheel to supply a planned eddy current magnetic resistance to the fly wheel; in accordance with such design, the device generates power by means of the exercise force of users to drive the fly wheel to rotate, after passing through a DC power supply, it provides display & controlling gage with power source so that the power-generating and the eddy current magnetic resistance are integrated to reach the effect of reducing the volume and the producing cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,093, which is incorporated herein by reference in entirety discloses exercise apparatus having a pair of handles pivotally mounted on a frame and guiding respective user arm motions along swing paths obliquely approaching the sagittal plane of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,625,317, which is incorporated herein by reference in entirety discloses exercise apparatus with a coupled mechanism providing coupled natural biomechanical three dimensional human motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,833, which is incorporated herein by reference in entirety discloses adjustable exercise machines, apparatuses, and systems. The disclosed machines, apparatuses, and systems typically include an adjustable, reversible mechanism that utilizes pivoting arms and a floating pulley. The disclosed machines, apparatuses, and systems typically are configured for performing pushing and pulling exercises and may provide for converging and diverging motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,766, which is incorporated herein by reference in entirety discloses an exercise apparatus for providing elliptical foot motion that utilizes a pair of rocking links suspended from an upper portion of the apparatus frame permitting at least limited arcuate motion of the lower portions of the links. Foot pedal assemblies are connected to rotating shafts or members located on the lower portion of the links such that the foot pedals will describe a generally elliptical path in response to user foot motion on the pedals.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,566, which is incorporated herein by reference in entirety discloses exercise apparatus, which may be an elliptical cross trainer, having a rotating inertial flywheel driven by user-engaged linkage exercising a user. A user-actuated resistance device engages and stops rotation of the flywheel upon actuation by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,997, which is incorporated herein by reference in entirety, discloses a dynamic link mechanism in an elliptical step exercise apparatus that can be used to vary the stride length of the machine. A control system can also be used to vary stride length as a function of various exercise and operating parameters such as speed and direction as well as varying stride length as a part of a preprogrammed exercise routine such as a hill or interval training program. In addition the control system can use measurements of stride length to optimize operation of the apparatus.